Spamano - You Are Perfect
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: It's about Romano going through his life from age 9 until his death. Rated M for Language, attempted rape, self harm, blood/gore and character death. Spamano all the way across the sky. Sorry if I made you cry ;A;
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Holy fucknuggets...;A; Why did I think of this?! WHY?**

**Enjoy this slight songfic (that only shows the first verse *shot*)**

* * *

_"Made a wrong turn, __Once or twice. __Dug my way out, blood and fire...__Bad decisions...That's alright, __Welcome to my silly life..." _**A soft, young voice sang. It was innocent; Truly pure. It sounded as if it was being sang by a young, little boy.**

-9 Years-

Tears blurred the way to his house for the little Italian boy as he ran. He ran as far as he could from the approaching predator.

"Oh yeah! Yeah, you think you're all that, don't you, you curly-haired freak?" The boy chasing him shouted as he stalked him without mercy.

"No! Just...J-just go away already! Go away! AWAY!" Romano screamed again and again.

The boy merely laughed, picking up the pace just the littlest bit.

"No! L-leave me alone! L-le...L-Espana! Espana, help me! Por favor! Espana!" Romano shouted.

Suddenly, he gasped.

"ESPANA!" He screeched.

"Boy, I wonder what's taking so long for mi tomate to get home from school..." Spain murmured to himself as he finished picking the tomatoes from their garden.

Suddenly, he heard a scream. A very _familiar_ scream.

"ESPANA!"

Spain gasped and dropped the basket full of tomatoes.

"Oh no...Lovi!" He yelled, and raced over to where the boy was huddled on the sidewalk, being kicked and punched by a laughing, taunting boy.

"Shit...Lovi! STOP!" He yelled, causing the giggling deviant freeze in yanking Romano's curl.

"Stop this right this second! Or I'll call your parents!" Spain ordered.

The boy nodded slowly and got off of Romano, letting go of the curl. But not soon after did Spain race up to him and catch his collar, did he yelp.

"I'm going to call your parents, and boy, will they be mad."

The boy whimpered and Spain helped Lovino up, dusting him off.

"Lovi, are you okay?" He said, gently.

Romano shook his head and ran back to the house, and Spain sighed.

"See, chico? This is why you don't mess around roughly with kids your age and/or younger! You hurt them!" He scolded.

Spain walked back to his house, and asked the boy what his phone number was.

"8-865-1443..." He stuttered, very scared.

Spain dialed the number and waited until it was picked up.

_"Hello?" _was heard on the other line.

"Hello, Ma'am. You may not know me, but I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, 1108 Rojo Road, and it appears that your little boy has been harrassing my son."

A gasp. _"Oh, how horrible! We'll be right there to bring him home. Thank you for telling us. Bye."_

"Bye."

Spain glared at the boy, causing him to tremble. "Your parents are on their way. They'll be here in just a minute."

Just as he finished speaking, a knock on the door was heard.

"Coming!" Antonio called, and he went to the door with the little boy in tow.

He opened it, and 2 young people, a man and a woman, were standing at the front steps.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Felics, and this is Mr. Felics. I understand that you called us about a little boy causing trouble?" The woman said.

"Why, yes. I do believe I did." Spain replied, and stepped out of the way of the boy.

"Johnny! Now how many times did I tell you NOT to go around harming other children?!" The woman yelled.

The boy raced to her and she grabbed his hand.

"Thanks again for telling us. We'll make sure to control him better. Goodbye~" She said, waving and walking off with the boy and the man.

"Bye~" Spain called as he waved back.

What they didn't know was that there was a little brown-haired, caramel-eyed boy with a slight curl on his right side, no older than 9, peering out at them from the living room wall, and he'd seen everything.

_"Mistreated, misplaced misunderstood, __Miss knowin' it's all good...I__t didn't slow me down..." _**The voice got stronger, but kept its softness. It sounded a little older.**

-14 Years-

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Lovino wailed as he was slapped again and again.

"Stop it, bastard!" He shouted at the boy who was slapping him, Lovino's cheek red.

"Tsk, tsk tsk, Lovino. Such coarse language." The boy spat, slapping him again.

"I SAID STOP IT, MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A-"

-SLAM-

The door slammed open, and the boy slapping flinched.

"What...are you doing to my Lovi?!" A deadly voice hissed.

Lovino, tear-filled eyes and all, looked over to the figure and yelped.

"Espana! About time! I...I-"

"Shh. Now, who IS this person that dares hurt my Lovi?" His eyes narrowed at the boy.

Lovino pointed. "Johnny."

The boy's eyes widened. "Oh shit!"

Spain glared at Johnny. "What did your parents tell you 3 years ago...?"

Johnny gulped. "Uhm...mm..."

Spain leaned over so that he was over in the boy's ear. "Stay away from my Lovi." He hissed.

The boy shuddered, nodded and ran away.

Spain glared after him, and kissed Romano's forehead. "I'm so sorry...now, about your cheek..."

_"Mistaken, always second guessing_

_Underestimated, look, I'm still around..." _**The voice was beginning to sound familiar. Very familiar. It had a light accent to it.**

-16 Years-

"S-Stop! Stop this!" Romano said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

He was tied up, bound and gagged, and he was being raped.

"Uhn...haa...You're so tight..." The boy moaned.

"N-No! I don't want this! Stop...S-STOP!" He yelled. "Espana! Por favor! Please! Help!"

"Oh, shut up. I know you like it. Don't deny it!" The boy exclaimed, slapping Lovino.

That set him off.

Lovino kicked and kicked, punching and slapping him.

"STOP...TOUCHING...ME...BASTARD!" He screamed.

Suddenly, the basement door slammed open, and there in all his glory, was Spain.

He glared hard at the boy, and said, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TOUCHING MY LOVI?! GET OUT! OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT!" He screamed.

Lovino sobbed and sobbed.

The boy quickly pulled out, pulling up his pants and he ran.

Spain punched him as he ran past, making him stumble a bit, still running.

Spain speedwalked quickly over to Romano, helping with the ropes and the ball gag.

"Are you alright, Lovi?" He asked, concerned, as he hugged him.

Lovi bawled and bawled, snuggling as close to Spain as he could get, smelling his comforting scent of tomatoes.

_"Pretty, pretty please, __Don't you ever, ever feel __Like you're less than, __Less than perfect..." _**The voice sang clearly, sounding almost as if it was being sang by an angel.**

Lovino had gotten into his bathroom, and he held a sharp knife in his hand.

He looked into the mirror, and then to his wrist.

He slowly drug it along his wrist, cutting deeply.

He did the same to his other wrist and arms, and he held a note in his hand, laying on the wooden floor.

"Lovi~ Your hermano is here!...Lovino? Lovino!"

His vision was getting weaker and blurrier, and the last thing he could make out was the door bursting open, and Spain kneeling by him, crying, along with his brother.

"Dear...wait, who am I writing this to?

By the time you read this, I will be dead.

Don't try to stop me; This is what I have to do.

Nobody cares about me, nobody loves me.

Nobody...

Except for Spain.

I was even fucking raped by the one kid I thought truly understood me.

Well, I guess I was wrong.

So I'm done. I'm truly done.

Goodbye forever.

Sincerely,

Lovino Romano Vargas"

_"Pretty_, _pretty please, i__f you ever, ever feel l__ike you're nothing...__You're fucking perfect, __To me." _**Romano's spirit stopped singing, and he vanished in a clear mist.**

* * *

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY IF I MADE ANY OF YOU CRY! ;A; I SO SORRY!**

**~Angel**


	2. IMPORTANT! PLEASE, YOU MUST READ!

**A/N: WARNING: Prepare for A LOT of explanation and a little anger. I was just angry and frustrated, especially pissy. Sorry if it offended and/or upset any of you.**

**Viewer discretion is advised for a lot of my language. If there IS any.**

* * *

Hello people.

Now, you may be wondering, "Hey, why's she putting ANOTHER chapter on Spamano - Fucking Perfect?".

Well, for one thing, the name changed to Spamano - You Are Perfect.

And another is that...well, I have to take this down.

BUT!

I WILL post it on DeviantART for those of you who still want to see it!~

Just go to my account, AngelicRose1 on DeviantART, and I'll upload Spamano - Fucking Perfect, as it should truly be called.

I'll just put this fanfic on Microsoft Word so that I can upload it properly.

SO WATCH FOR IT IN MY GALLERY!

Because it will not be on here anymore, I have to say that any and every one who liked it, if you wish to see it, go on my DeviantART page.  
Not Angel of the Axis.

Ok?~

Good.

I sincerely hope you'll stay tuned for another chapter of Hetalian Facebook and especially Hetalia Kittens.

OH!

And for all Bittersweet Betrayal fans, RETURNING AGAIN (or whatever the hell I called it) WILL BE IN HERE SOON!

Now that that's all over, Bye~

~Angel


End file.
